


The Devil's in The Fine Print

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [1]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Overstimulation, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 1Over-stimulation | Bullying | Come Marking | Tentacle CreatureGraham stumbles into a quaint old book shoppe, looking for a new book to take up his quiet afternoon, when a strange book catches his eye. Unable to explain his strange urge to possess the mysterious piece of literature, he brings it home, only to find himself delving into more than he had anticipated. A mysterious book brings an even more mysterious creature into his life, offering a deal he can't refuse. The only question remains... will he regret this deal?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	The Devil's in The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 1 of my Kinktober 2020 prompts! 
> 
> As I have mentioned on my twitter, I am doing a combination series this year: Whumptober and Kinktober, thus #Whinktober!  
> Just like last year, I will be doing original monsters for this series, as requested, so you will also be able to find me and make any posts in the #Monstober tags~ 
> 
> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~
> 
> If you can't, that's okay too!  
> Now that my unabashed plug is done, let's get on with what you all really came for. That tasty, tasty smut.

Graham glanced around the quiet shoppe, his heart pounding in his chest as he frantically checked his peripheral vision for the elderly shopkeeper. Catching no sign of the worn-looking man, he glanced down at the book in his hands, more akin to a thick tome; it’s ancient, leather-bound cover frayed and worn. He ran his fingers over the threadbare corners as his breathing grew heavy. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but something about the book felt… right in his hands. He couldn’t make out the foreign writing on the heavy cover for the life of him, but something about the book drew him in.

He had been perusing the shelves, merely looking for something to take up his quiet afternoon, when the thick spine caught his eye, his hand reaching out instinctively to pull out the unmarked book taunting him with its mysteries. 

He pulled the book to his chest, his arms squeezing it tight against his body. Giving a final sweeping glance in each direction, he swallowed the growing lump in his throat, his entire body growing taunt with anticipation. 

Then, with all the built up tension of a rubber band snapping, he took off like a bullet, ducking out the front door without pause. The chime of the bell overhead signalled his safe passing out the front door of the small shoppe. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt the urge to steal the book. 

Something deep in his belly needed it. Longed for it. Something that told him it was forbidden… but that nothing could stop him from getting it before he lost this chance. 

Graham’s heart pounded away in his ears, a drum beating so erratically it nearly drowned out the wet thwapping sound of his shoes against the damp pavement as he ran. 

He didn’t stop running until he rounded the corner of his apartment building, his steps slowing down to a tired trudge as the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins ebbed away. The tips of shoes knocked against the steps as he ascended the stairs towards his room slowly, his mind racing as he tried to process what he had just done. Questions of why he hadn’t just purchased the strange book fluttered through his mind, quickly trampled over by the elation of not getting caught. He rode the high of escaping with his find successfully and without regret, eager to get inside and explore the pages of the mysterious book. 

Finally inside, the man kicked off his shoes, letting them land to the side of the entryway without a care as he hastened towards his living space. 

Dropping to the floor, he carefully held the thick book in his outstretched hands, placing it on the floor before him with an amount of care he would use towards a newborn babe. As the tome lay flat on the floor, he ran his hands over the cover, the feeling of awe filling him once again as he studied every detail of the book. Before he could register what was happening, the book began to quiver, a shallow rattling noise resonating throughout the room as the hard, leather-bound cover bounced against the hard floor. Yanking his hand away as if scalded, Graham shot back, falling onto his haunches as his eyes shot open, watching the book intently. Awe quickly turned to shock, his face contorting with fear. 

A flurry of air swept through the room, tangling through his hair and blowing the dark auburn tufts into his vision. He barely caught sight of the book slamming open; the sound of the pages flipping nearly overwhelmed by the roar of the wind in his ears. The temperature in the room dropped, the tiny hairs on his arms rising like goose flesh as his breath came out in tiny, visible puffs before him. He felt his ears pop… the pressure in the room shifting unnaturally. 

His stomach twisted in knots as questions raced through his mind. A shaking hand raised up, shielding his face, his palm turned outward. His voice came out strained, cracking from the effort and the sheer terror rising within him. 

“W-what the fuck? What is going on?! What kind of fucking book is this?!” 

A warbling, nightmarish voice echoed around him, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at once. The incomprehensible tremble in its tone setting every one of his instincts on fire, telling him to flee, yet leaving him cemented in place, unable to move. He felt like a field mouse about to be consumed by some great and terrible predator. 

“Come now. This is the beginning of a very, _very_ long and _intimate_ relationship. No need to talk about us like that.” 

Graham’s eyes widened slightly, his confusion growing as he frantically scanned the room. “Who said that?! Where are you?!” 

A stomach churning laugh rumbled through the room, resonating in the back of his mind and making his eyes ache until he clenched them shut, rubbing at his eyelids for some semblance of relief. 

“Who else, Graham? You brought me home… Got me away from the watchful eye of that old codger, like a good boy… I knew you would be an acceptable choice.” 

Graham blinked momentarily, processing the words that had wrapped around him like silk, pulling him into death’s embrace. 

“W-what? Wait, you’re the book! That’s… that’s impossible! A-and… you didn’t choose me! I chose you! You… you dusty old tome!” His tanned cheeks darkened as a frustrated blush overtook his features, his fear quickly being consumed by aggravation. 

Another chuckle swept over him, amusement clear in the creature’s tone. 

“You? Choose me? Dear boy, you couldn’t pick a hair from your head without my help… but if that makes you feel more in control… you picked my tome up and brought it… is this your home? Well… it will do for now…” 

The man bristled at the unimpressed demeanor in the voice. 

“What’s wrong with my flat? It’s just me, so it’s all I need!” 

Silence hung in the air for a moment until a burst of air rustled his hair, encouraging him forward. The nightmarish voice returned, sending gooseflesh over his skin once again. He wasn’t sure he’d ever become used to the borderline demonic sound. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to-

“I said it will do for now. Now, come here… there is a deal to be made.” 

Graham felt himself subconsciously lured and pushed towards the book, the pages fluttering until a pair of pitch black pages revealed themselves to him. Golden writing appeared on the pages, in a foreign language he didn’t recognize, various words and sigils fluttering across the pages and disappearing faster than he could process. An awed breath escaped him, his hand reaching forward to touch the shimmering black and gold pages, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. 

Just as the pads of his fingers touched the pages, something slick wound its way from within the inky darkness, reaching, grasping upwards. Hazel eyes widened as whatever was grasping at him wound around his wrist, gripping tightly and working its way quickly up his forearm, using his appendage to pull itself from the book’s unknown depths. A slick, inky tentacle emerged from the pages, winding delicately around his arm, leaving tender kisses along his skin as it slipped further along his body.

A shrill, panicked scream pulled from Graham’s mouth. 

“What’s going on?! What is this… thing?! W-what are you doing to me!”

The voice replied with a purr, an amused chuckle trilling before it’s response. “Relax, Graham… enjoy yourself; I will not devour you in any way you will not be left begging for more. As I said, there is a deal to be made. As you claimed me, now I must claim you-” 

Graham swallowed hard, his mind turning to static at the response. He slowly processed the words, the last phrase running on repeat in his head. As understanding seeped in, he couldn’t deny that he felt his cock harden, twitching in curious anticipation. 

“I… I don’t even know what I’m agreeing to!” 

Graham’s voice shook, uncertainty in his tone. Despite his trembling voice though, shaking fingers reached further into the black, inky pages, curling around the twisting appendage. 

A haughty laugh filled his mind, reaching into his very core and making his insides itch. 

“Your voice trembles but your fear makes you speak lies, Graham… I feel your lust. Feel you reaching for me. All I need is your consent… I will make you **crumble** for me, Graham.” 

The sultry voice lingered on his skin like a prayer, filling his mind until all he could think of was wanting **more**. He wanted to hear it more. Feel the mysterious creature’s touch more. Anything! He just needed more. His erection ached as another painfully obvious twitch made it press against the seam of his pants. 

Graham shook his head in frustration, squinting his eyes shut as his hand tightened; his fingers curving closer around the tentacle slightly. Panting breaths escaped him as he gave the winding appendage a needy tug, urging it closer. 

“Yes! Yes! Fine! I concede! I don't care- I consent! Whatever foul, twisted words you want me to say… just… do it already, you dreadful beast!” 

All at once, uproarious laughter filled his mind as he felt more of the slippery, winding appendages burst forth from the book’s pages. Each one that lunged upwards, larger and stronger than the last wound around the man’s body, caressing his limbs and winding around his own appendages. Finally, he felt his body being ripped from its position, the tentacle-like limbs maneuvering him and controlling him until they hoisted him into a more favorable position, hovering over the tome. 

Sweat beaded across his brow as Graham tried to process the overwhelming amount of strokes and touches caressing every inch of him at one time. Every one of his nerves lit up as if lightning was jolting through him. A translucent, black substance left milky trails across his skin as the tapered appendages slipped over him; a pleasantly tingly sensation made his body thrum in the wake of every touch. 

Craning his neck, he managed to look to the book itself, the source of the appendages. Squinting, he noticed something glimmering in the center of the void. Trying desperately to ignore the sensations lapping at his skin, he focused harder at the pitch black void. 

“Are you that desperate to see the source of your pleasure?”

Graham whined at the teasing accusation, the utter amusement in the creature’s tone both pissing him off and sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his neglected cock. His eyes strained shut as he shook his head. “O-of course not!” 

An inky appendage slipped upwards, slipping along his clothed leg until it pressed against his covered bulge, twisting harshly around it and giving it a taunting squeeze. Graham’s eyes squeezed tighter, a desperate whine forced from his throat. The tentacle slowly tugging at him pulled away for a moment, giving him a moment’s reprieve, only long enough to yank at his pants. Unable to tug them away quickly enough, the appendage gave the frustrating clothing a second, harsher tug, ripping them away from his body and splitting the seam, leaving his crotch exposed. Cool air kissed at his exposed genitals, his cock bouncing and twitching as it begged for attention. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, his eyes fluttering slightly. 

The tentacle quickly returned to its place around his cock, winding around his testes snugly, and up his shaft. The sticky substance sent shivers up his spine, his mind going blank as the appendage stroked him without abandon. His breathing quickly became erratic, his body tensing as stars blossomed behind his eyes. He felt his body brace, the tentacles around him caressing and cradling him, but firmly supporting him, seeming to inherently know exactly what he needed. 

“Hhh-hhhh.. I-I’m so close… oh fuck… p-please!” 

Another amused chuckled resounded within him, shooting straight to his desperate cock. Beads of pale, milky pre-cum dripped from his slit, his head red and swollen. He could feel his balls tightening to the point of near pain. That horrifying, yet addictive voice… 

It spoke up again…

“Look at me, Graham. Look and break for me-” 

Without hesitation, Graham’s eyes fluttered open, staring into the bleak abyss. Where there was once something faintly shimmering, he vividly saw multiple, bright golden eyes staring directly into him. Teeth, sharper than finely kept knives, curled into a delicious smile, curling wide, and weaving through the eyes that watched his very soul. 

All at once, he felt himself unfold before those watchful eyes, laid bare and exposed. A guttural howl pulled from his body as he tensed, cum spurting from him and coating his stomach and chest with sticky, white fluids. As his orgasm ebbed, tired pants escaped him as his erection started to soften; he suddenly felt a jolting sensation rock his body. 

The tentacle around his cock began to languidly stroke his sensitive cock, bringing it back to full hardness, despite his noises of complaint. Graham tried to buck his hips, pulling them away desperately, trying to get the painfully decadent sensation to cease, to no avail. 

“A-AH! F-Fuck! No! PLEASE! It hurts! I-I’m too sensitive! I can’t again! N-not yet!” 

Tears pooled in his eyes as the nightmarish voice laughed haughtily at his discomfort, his desperation bringing it nothing more than amusement. 

“Oh, Dear Graham… we are far from done… we haven’t even started. I‘ve yet to claim you…”

Graham’s tears welled up, his panting becoming erratic again as the languid strokes continued, working him through the painfully sensitive ministrations. As the voice spoke to him in its teasing, sing-song manner, he felt something wet and firm slip between his exposed ass cheeks, spreading him open and fully exposing him. His ass clenched as the cool air swept across his exposed hole; understanding settled in his mind, his belly tightening as he remembered their agreement. He whined low in his throat, tilting his head back. Trying to ignore the pain sending jolts into his belly, still bucking instinctively with each pleasured stroke, he gave a hiccuping retort to the creature, annoyance in his whimpering voice. 

“I-I’m a bottom. This isn’t my first rodeo, and I masturbate r-regularly. Fuck the foreplay and **fuck** me already.” 

Silence hung in the air for a split second before laughter sprinkled through the back of his mind. 

“I think we are going to get along beautifully, Graham… more than adequate. Yes… you might be a perfect… fit…” 

As the last word echoed in his mind, Graham felt a slippery, tapered appendage press into his ass, thrusting upwards with enough force to jolt his body and send a fevered gasp from his lips. His ass clenched around the thoroughly lubricated tentacle, trying to adjust to the shear size of it, when suddenly he felt it slip from his body with the same ferocity it had used to press into him. Before he knew it, the appendage was fucking into him at a breakneck pace, slipping deeper into him and splitting him open wider than he ever had been before in his entire life. Surely, some form of magick was at work, or else he’d be dead from getting the fucking of a lifetime. He was sure of it. 

All the while, the tentacle at his front continued its fevered strokes, speeding up and beginning to keep pace with the appendage assaulting his ass, both abusing his poor genitals in tandem. 

His chest heaved as his vision went white, nearly passing out from the utter exhaustion as he felt himself come dry, his dick twitching painfully as only a few pitiful, nearly clear dribbles of fluid eked from his slit. He clenched tightly around the appendage fucking into him, giving him no reprieve through his orgasm, prolonging the sensations that wracked his body. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks as his voice came out strained and broken. 

“Please! O-oh gods, p-please! I-I can’t… I beg of you. Fill me. Coat me with your seed. Just… be done with me. Let me rest-” 

As if a blessing, finally being bestowed, a deep, guttural groan rose from the nightmarish voice, shaking every part of him to his core, sending a painful jolt of pleasure across his skin. 

“I am close Graham… you are so delicious, I couldn’t help but indulge… Now I can claim you, mark you as _mine_ forevermore-” 

A primal noise bellowed out, suddenly going silent, leaving an eerie ringing sound in its wake. With the sound, a last wave of pleasure rocked through Graham’s body, every ounce of pain and pleasure blurring together as his mind felt like it would turn to mush for all eternity. He vaguely registered the sensation of being filled with warm, sticky fluid. The rush of it filling him deeper than he had ever been filled before, and how it made him tingle with feelings of elation. The same warm, sticky feeling coated his body for a moment. Glancing around, feeling as if he was in a fever dream, he noticed some of the tentacles oozing more of the fluid onto his body, this time thicker and more milky in appearance. Something in the fluid glittered… like gold? How strange, he thought in his fevered state. 

As he felt his eyes close, he felt himself lowered to the floor of his flat, exhaustion refusing to let him move from the spot it had placed him. He vaguely registered the feeling of the thick, sticky fluids leaky from his orifices, dripping to the floor. His mind briefly fluttered to the thought that he should clean up, but found no energy, nor motivation to do anything of the sort, only to feel the strange warmth of his blanket being tugged over his mostly bare, wet form.

The eerie voice spoke up again, this time slightly more solid than before, as if it came from the direction of the tome itself. He barely registered what it said as he felt himself slip out of consciousness. 

“Rest, Dear Graham. You will need it. When you wake, we will work on getting me a proper body to indulge your delicious anatomy… We own each other now and will have many lifetimes and many tasks ahead, after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood!   
> Let me know if you enjoyed the story~  
> Letting me know is how I know what stories to write sequels for!


End file.
